Kazeshini (Spirit, Kenji)
| height = 181 cm (5'11) | weight = 67 kg (148 lbs) | gender = Male | partner = Shūhei Hisagi Yori Hisagi Naoko Izuru Hoshi Madarame | base of operations = | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = Unknown }} Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) is the wielded by Shūhei Hisagi. Through use of Hisagi's materialization technique, Kazeshini wanders around freely, and has thus been charged with protecting Hisagi's son, Yori, and his friends, Naoko Izuru and Hoshi Madarame. As such he is considered a member of both the Ryū Order's 8th Division, and the Gotei 13's 11th Division. Appearance The spirit of Kazeshini takes the form of a thin yet well-toned dark man with long black hair, resembling a shadow, with dark grey strips of cloth wrapping around his lower body, arms, neck, and shoulders with matching boots similar to Nnoitra's. The red outline around his body is also often seen to flicker. Personality As his appearance might suggest, Kazeshini is very violent, enjoying slashing up his opponents and being prone to rampages. His reason for leaving his partner during 's rebellion was his desire to make full use of his weapon's shape for battle, which is again one of the contributing reasons for his like of battle in general. Kira theorizes that Kazeshini is the manifestation of Shūhei's darker, more destructive feelings, formed from the stress of trying to suppress them. According to Shūhei, Kazeshini loves to kill and once he finds a target, he will continue to hunt it until he kills it. However, he is shown to have a kinder side, as he takes care of a little orphan baby when the baby's father is killed by a gang of sword fiends; and later looks after Shūhei's kid, Izuru's kid, and Ikkaku's kid with only some complaint. He even shows genuine protective instincts in regards to these three, which is a continual sour note for him. Prone to rampages, getting Kazeshini to go along with an established plan is next to impossible, unless the plan happens to account for this. History :Main Article - on the . Synopsis :''Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Skirmish in Junrinan *Adding to the Problems *Answers to Questions Asked *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings Powers and Abilities : Like his partner, Kazeshini boasts in immense degree of spiritual energy that puts him on the strength of a Gotei 13, roughly equal with Shūhei himself. However, his power is noted to be much darker than his partners, in both feel and expression. Yori once described it as a reaper bearing down on him. Expert Kusarigama Wielder: Unlike his partner, Kazeshini takes great pride and joy in his weapons form, and has shown great skill in using it. Because of its dual-blades and long chain, Kazeshini is able to attack from multiple angles that are hard to determine. Kazeshini can also use his weapon for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons. It can also immobilize opponents. His skills are enough not to be overwhelmed by Ichihara Kōhai during their battle. Enhanced Speed: While wreaking havoc throughout Soul Society, Kazeshini has shown immense speed. When used in combination with his weapon, he can spin around to act as a small tornado to simultaneously strike down his opponents from every angle. He can also react to and keep up with high-speed movement techniques. Enhanced Endurance: Even whilst carrying heavy injuries at the hands of Ichihara's , Kazeshini kept conscious long enough to drag the unconscious Naoko, Yori, and Hoshi back to the southern gate of the Seireitei, which took him across the Rukongai, without stopping. Enhanced Durability: During his brief battle with Ichihara, Kazeshini was hurled into a rock formation, bound by chains, and struck with a Cero. Even in light of the damage caused he continued going, only loosing consciousness when he entered the Seireitei. Zanpakutō At any time, Kazeshini can manifest his Shikai form as to aid him in battle, which takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two sickle blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan. The blades are connected to a short pike like rod tethered together by a long chain. These blades can be swung by their chain in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. He is also able to transform his being into this very weapon to better control the movements of it. Kare, Namikaze (刈れなみかぜ, Reap, Discord): Kazeshini is able to unleash crescent-shaped shockwaves at his opponent by swinging his blades. Behind the Scenes *Credit for the majority of this article goes to the editors of the Bleach wiki. Trivia *In Volume 38, after chapter 325 where Hisagi first releases his Zanpakutō, a drawing of a shadowy figure which closely resembles Kazeshini in his manifested form can be seen. *In the omake of episode 260, Kazeshini is shown to have a change of heart from the events leading to his recapture, now valuing friendship and allies. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Canon Characters